


Lessons

by AzureDarknessYugi



Series: Son of Storms [12]
Category: Final Fantasy XIII
Genre: 69 (Sex Position), Blow Jobs, Breast Fucking, Cowgirl Position, Doggy Style, F/M, Large Breasts, Large Cock, Mother Complex, Mother-Son Relationship, Oral Sex, Parent/Child Incest, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-06
Updated: 2018-10-06
Packaged: 2019-07-25 22:55:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,488
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16207373
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AzureDarknessYugi/pseuds/AzureDarknessYugi
Summary: Something has been bothering Arthur recently. A strange emotion he ever felt before so he turns to his mother Lightning who teaches her how to be a man.





	Lessons

Lately, something is bothering Arthur in the past few days. Mostly when the guys in his school talk about this mother. Both students and teachers. Saying how sexy she is and all the things they want to do with her. Either alone or with a friend. Those words set something like akin to rage in his heart. What is this feeling? When he was young that kind of talk didn't bother him but now it does. Thought they were just talking how pretty Lightning is.

Whatever this feeling is, it was getting in the way of his school work so he asked his mother about it. He wants to deal with this problem quick, "I see." she said an understanding nodding. Lightning was quiet for a moment then speaks again "Let me set get something. I'll be back in a moment. It will help explain what you are feeling." Claire said getting up from the dining table and heads for her room. Arthur remains sitting. To pass the time went through his phone. Looking through the pictures of him and his mother.

Just then he finds pictures that weren't there before in the camera folder. His face went red because they were of his mother in various sexual positions, flashing either her breasts, ass, or pussy at the camera. He now understood why Claire wanted to see his phone for a bit and to never let someone borrow his phone. Never Arthur has seen his mother in such a way.

Or wear such revealing outfits. He can't cant his eyes off of her. Understanding what the guys are talking about. But there's no way he's showing these pictures to them. Their assholes anyways. Picking on him for being a mommy's boy. He doesn't care for that nickname but does annoy him being called that every day. After starring at the pictures for awhile feels his jeans getting tight, looks down saw a large tent form on his jeans. "What?" he said confused.

"Since you're old enough it's time I taught you about sex and that nasty emotion you're feeling called jealousy." lifting his gaze Arthur's eyes widen by what Claire changed into. No longer she's wearing a simple shirt and skirt. Replacing them is a tight bikini, cuffs, a maid's headdress, and thigh-high stockings. The bikini and stocking matched her hair colour. Arthur can't take off his mother's curvy and muscular body. Placing her hands on her hips Claire walks towards Arthur.

Her large breasts bounces and hips sway with every step she takes. When she gets in close leans forward and holds Arthur's chin. Lifting his head a little, then looks deep in his eyes, "Also, to teach you how to be a man." Claire finishes and presses her lips of Arthur. He knows this kind of kiss, as he does this every time he leaves for school. Claire parts Arthur's lips open and slides her tongue into his mouth.

Arthur is not used to this kind of kiss but he quickly grew to like it because he feels very intimate with Claire. Setting his phone on the table Arthur starts to touch his mother's body. Claire moans as her son feels her body. Letting him touch her stomach, hips, waist, breasts, ass, and pussy. His hands remain on her breasts and pussy.

Because Claire kisses him harder the more he rubs them. He feels her nipples harden and her pussy getting wet. "Do you need to go to the bathroom?" Arthur asked in between kisses. His hands didn't stop because of the sounds she's making. It made his cock grow even harder. He wonders what will happen if he pinches her nipple.

"No dear." Claire chuckles and moans a little louder, "It's a women's version of that." she points at Arthur's huge erection, "Keep touch me, son~ I like it~" feeling horny by Arthur touch Lightning hastily opens Arthur's jeans then pulls them down to his ankles. Claire bit her lip upon seeing cock pop out. Goodness, he's big. Grabbing it Claire starts to move a hand up and down. Pulling down his foreskin and exposing the head of his cock.

Moaning, Arthur feels something hard on Claire's pussy, "You found my clit, Arthur. Keeping rubbing it. I like it being rubbed." Claire groans. With a nod, Arthur did so. He also keeps rubbing her nipples. Lightning's juices start to soak her panties. His actions make Claire moans louder. She pays him back by moving her hand faster. His cock pulses a few times and cums shots out of his cock for the first time.

"What is that?" Arthur pants, "Why is it white?"

"It's cum," Claire explains. She raises her hand and looks at the cum covering her hand. When she rubs it between her fingers likes how thick it is, "This is one of the things that made you." she says and licks her son's cum off her hand. When it travels down her throat feels her body heat up. A desire to want more grows inside Claire.

Spreading Arthur's legs apart Claire squats between them. Now that she's face-to-face with his cock gave it a few sniffs, "It has a strong, manly smell." she said with a smile and gives her son's manhood a kiss.

"Really?" Arthur asks then moans when Claire starts to lick the backside and rubs the tip of his cock. As well rubbing his balls, "That feels good!" Arthur moans. He reaches out and rubs his finger through Lightning's hair. She looks up to Arthur, her eyes lock on his and engulfs her son's cock into her mouth.

She only takes half because Lightning wants to rub the base with her hand. Arthur moans louder, rolls his head back and closes his eyes. This new sensation feels amazing. He wants to feel it more so he holds Lightning's head, then thrust his cock down her throat. Lightning was surprised by her son's sudden action.

But quickly relaxes and lets her dear boy fuck her throat. Tho she wishes he would move his hips faster. He's probably not going all out because Arthur does not want to hurt her. There must be a way to make Arthur go all out. He was the perfect cock and body to be her favourite sex partner. He just needs the guts.

While she comes up with a plan Arthur's mind starts to wonder. His mother sure does know how to suck a cock pretty well. Also knows where to lick to give him the maximum pleasure. As if she done this before. With other men. If so, he wants to be the best sex partner she'll ever have. Starting by fucking her throat.

Holding his mother's head still Arthur thrusts his hips. With scrunched eyebrows Lightning moans as her son's cock go, in and out her throat. It feels ready good. Finally, he is getting into it. Not sure what got into him but is not complaining. She's getting so much pleasure that Lightning is going to cum. From her son only fucking her throat.

That is a first for her. Not bad for a virgin but she expects nothing less from her son. Arthur gets a familiar sensation and cums again. Lightning tries to drink it all but there's a lot more this time around.  _"Amazing~"_  Lightning thought lustfully. Arthur lets go and Lightning slowly pulls his cock out of her mouth.

"Did I do good?" Arthur asks.

Lightning smiles and nods "You were great my son but it's your turn to make me feel good." she then sits on the edge of the dining table, and moves her wet panties slightly to the side, "Lick and suck on this Arthur~ Don't hold back~" she said spreading her pussy wide. Placing his hands on his mother's soft thighs and without pause, Arthur starts eating his mother out.

Biting her lip Lightning moans and rolls her head back. Arthur's lips went around her clit and suck on it hard. Causing Lightning's moans to turn into loud cries of pleasure. His thumbs move up and down on her pussy lips. Arthur can taste something fishy but doesn't mind because this taste is from his mother. He wants more.

Getting to the source of it Arthur sticks his tongue as deep as he can in her pussy. Thoroughly exploring her warm, wet cavern. When his tongue hits certain spot Lightning arches her back and grabs Arthur's head, "Right there! Don't stop!" Lightning cries out. The tone of her voice made Arthur's cock hard again.

Letting one more cry of pleasure Lightning cum hard in Arthur's mouth. He laps up every drop of this mother's nectar, "Can you lay down for me sweat heart?" Lightning asks with ragged breath. Arthur does what his mother asks and Lightning quickly sits on his face. "Do that again~" Lightning requested as she grinds on her son's face.

Reaching up, Arthur grabs Lightning's ass cheeks and went to work on her pussy. Lightning smiles and moans. She grabs her son's erect manhood by the base then sucks on it. Mother and son pleasure each other orally for a while, "You eat mommy's pussy so good Arthur!" Lightning said taking Arthur's cock out of her mouth and strokes it, "I'm cumming again!" she moans and bites her lip with a slutty grin.

"Keeping Arthur!" Lightning said, "I have something special you." Lightning holds her large breasts together then slides her son's cock between her tits. Arthur moans upon feeling something soft cover his cock, "How do mommy's breasts feel son?" Lightning asks. Moving her boobs up and down her son's large cock.

The moans Arthur made is just the answer she needed. Soon she feels Arthur's cock twitch between her breasts. "Don't hold back son, let it all out!" Lightning said moaning. Bucking his hips Arthur cums. His seed shoots up and hits Lightning's chin then lands on her breasts. She licks only some of it off because Lightning wants to keep her son's thick seed on her skin.

When Lightning gets off Arthur sees his cum on his mother. The sight is very erotic. He then moans when Lightning rubs the head with her fingers and the base with her pussy, "What we were doing is called foreplay. Now it's time for us to have sex~" Lightning explains with eagerness in her voice. Holding his cock still Lightning raises her hips then lines her pussy up with his Arthur's manhood.

Lightning lowers her hips slowly and moans as her son's cock enters her pussy, "You're cock is filling me up!" Lightning said. Almost cumming. She sets her hands on Arthur's abs and starts moving her hips. They both shut their eyes and moans loudly. Arthur has a firm grip on Lightning's ass. Giving it a nice squeeze every now and them.

"Sex feels amazing!" Arthur said.

"Happy to hear!" Lightning said. Her hips moving a little faster. The sounds of there lovemaking bounce off the walls of the kitchen. Lightning can feel Lightning's balls smacking against her. He's moving his hips too. Because he's doing that the head of his cock is hitting her womb. A sensation Lightning absolutely loves.

It's enough to make her cum again. Arthur moans with Lightning because her pussy is getting really tight. "You should know there are many positions during sex and some of those positions have variation. Let me show you one of them." with Arthur's cock still inside her Lightning turns around and moves her hips again.

This time Arthur can see his mother's ass jiggle. He spots her second hole opening and closing. Curious, Arthur sticks his finger in. Lightning lets out a surprised moan and her whole body shakes, "Are you, okay mother?" Arthur asks. His finger is slowly moving. He notices Lightning's hips are moving faster.

"I'm fine!" Lightning said with a shaky voice, "I'm weak there~" she bit her lip "Both your cock and finger feel really good!" Lightning moans. Which this knowledge in hand Arthur moves his finger and cock about the same speed. Making his mother moan is name over and over again. Arthur gets up and has Lightning lay on her stomach.

Arthur grips Lightning's wrists and pulls them behind her. His hips are still moving while he did this. "Yes! Take charge!" Lightning moans. Her rock hard nipples are rubbing against the floor. Further increasing the pleasure she's getting. Lightning soon discovers she's drooling. This is new for her. The fact it was her son who did this, causes her to get a surge of pride to build up.

Soon she felt another surge. This one is her son's cum. Pouring into her womb, "So much~" Lightning moans with a smile. Arthur has still more in him so he moves Lightning to her side and lies behind her. Next he lefts her leg then grabs her breasts. Lightning moans as her son pump his hips. Reaching behind her Lightning grabs the back of Arthur's head. "Keep fucking, me my son! Fuck me hard!"

"You like that mother?" Arthur asked with confidence in his voice then kisses her neck.

"I love it son!" Lightning moans, "Your cock feels so good at this angle!" Arthur locks lips with Lightning and kisses her passionately. During the kiss, Lightning cums again. She didn't climax with much during sex before. Her son does have some talent. Also, he has a lot of stamina because he shows no signs of slowing down.

Using the strength of his muscles, Arthur lifts his mother up with her sweaty back pressed against his chest. With a good grip on her thighs, Arthur pumps his hips. Lightning cries out in ecstasy and arms goes behind her and goes around Arthur's neck. With how much her breasts are bouncing her nipples slips slightly out of her bra.

In this position, Arthur can clearly see the expression Lightning has since he fucked her from behind. Lightning's beautiful blue eyes were rolled up and her tongue hangs out, "What a naughty look you have, mother." Arthur said softly. His voice travels down her ear which sends a pleasant chill down her spine.

"It's a sing that I fell in love with your cock!" Lightning said as she cums yet again. Arthur fucks his mother in his position for about two minutes straight. "There's no way I can have sex with other men again!" Arthur smiles when she said that. "You're so big and so strong!"

Stopping his hips Arthur cums for the last time "I feel a lot better mother." he then kisses Lightning's cheek "Thank you."

Lightning giggles "No problem son. The next time you feel jealous let's do this again but you must keep it a secret, okay son?"

Arthur nods "Of course mother! I give you my word." Lightning smiles and kisses her son one more time. Arthur is now man and her lover.


End file.
